Trauma
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Kecelakaan maut yang terjadi membuat Naruto merasakan Trauma sepanjang hidupnya. Ia benci mobil, benci kecepatan karena itu semua ia kehilangan sahabatnya dan karena kecelakaan itu, mental Naruto sering naik turun./DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_Crassh! _

Mobil milik sahabat Naruto yaitu Sasuke menabrak pohon dengan keras. Aksi kebut-kebutan mereka membawa dampak buruk bagi mereka berdua namun mobil itu masih memberi kesempatan untuk segera pergi dari dalam mobil sebelum meledak. Namun, salah seorang dari mereka berdua sudah sekarat dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi dari mobil sebelum meledak!" Pekik Naruto panik yang dirinya tidak luka banyak hanya jidatnya yang berdarah karena serpihan kaca.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah,"Kau saja... yang... pergi, Naruto. Ak...u sudah t...idak b-ber...daya." pria itu telah pasrah karena luka terlalu banyak di tubuhnya, ia tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Sasuke! Jangan bilang begitu...," tangis Naruto,"kita adalah sahabat."

"Pulanglah... k...au a...kan tah...u setelah m...elihat orang tua...mu. Aku a...kan sangat s...enang... jika harus... mati di dalam... mobil." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. Namun, mobil sudah tampak berapi, Naruto emejemejamkan matanya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Dia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi mobil yang akan segera meledak.

_**Dduaar! **_

Naruto yang tengah berlari itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mobil itu telah meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar, air matamata terus mengalir, bibirnya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari terbaik mereka karena mereka lulus dari sekolah tingkat SMA mereka tapi malah menjadi hari yang buruk.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Sejak hari itu Naruto jadi membenci mobil, benci kecepatan dan lebih tepatnya ia trauma.

**Title: Trauma **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy **

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Sakura H.  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Summary: Kecelakaan maut yang terjadi membuat Naruto merasakan Trauma sepanjang hidupnya. Ia benci mobil, benci kecepatan karena itu semua ia kehilangan sahabatnya dan karena kecelakaan itu, mental Naruto sering naik turun.  
**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Etc. **

Hari ini Naruto melakukan hal gila lagi di kampusnya dan ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi para mahasiswa/i di kampus ini. Naruto memarahi sebuah mobil. Dengan segala umpatan yang tak dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Terpaksa sahabatnya Kiba dan Shikamaru harus menariknya dari tempat itu sebelum ada orang jail yang merekam aksi konyolnya dan membagikannya ke situs Youtube yan dapat di lihat oleh semua orang. Dia akan mendapatkan ejekan-ejekan atau perasaan kasihan yang memalukan lagi.

"Ada apa sih, Kiba!? Shikamaru!?" tanya Naruto kesal, dia menarik paksa kedua lengannya yang di pegang oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami menarikmu karena kami perduli padamu, Naruto. Kau ingat terakhir kali saat kau membaca komentar penonton aksi tidak warasmu itu, kau tidak bersemangat selama 3 hari bahkan mie ramen tak dapat mengobatinya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Habis aku kesal sekali sih dengan mobil. Kenapa mereka harus ada." Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya, dia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu menuju ke kelasnya untuk memeriksa ponselnya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain,"Walaupun kita sudah teman lama, Naruto tetap tidak mau cerita tentang alasan mengapa ia jadi setengah gila begitu." Kata Kiba sambil merengut.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kita diciptakan untuk saling mengerti, Kiba." Ucap Shikamaru yang dibalas wajah memelas oleh Kiba. "Aku tidak akan selamanya seperti ini... haah, ngantuk." Shikamaru memelas.

Naruto pun segera mengambil ponselnya didalam tas yang ia tinggal di kelas, ia mengecek pemberitahuan dan ada beberapa pesan dan 5 panggilan tak terjawab, itu semua dari kekasih jarak jauhnya, Sakura Haruno.

'Gawat.' Batin Naruto. Ia pun menelpon Sakura.

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanan menunggu teleponnya diangkat oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan setelah telpon diangkat Naruto mendapat amukan keras dari kekasihnya itu. Keringat Naruto mengalir deras.

"Maaf, tadi ada masalah di kampus dan aku tidak membawa ponsel. Maaf sekali, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto.

_"Baiklah... aku memaafkanmu tapi kalau kau ulangi lagi, akan kuhajar kau jika kita bertemu nanti." _

Naruto bergidik mendengarnya,"Jangan dong... nanti kalau Naru jadi jelek gimana? Ntar Sakura-chan jauhin Naru~…" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja. Kekasih yang berada diseberang telpon hanya tertawa keras, memekakkan telinga Naruto. Namun pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya,"soal Sakura-chan akan datang 2 hari lagi itu benar, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

_"Tentu saja. Kau harus sambut kedatanganku dengan baik, ya." _

Naruto mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya itu,"Kau akan merasa seperti seorang Ratu, Sakura-chan karena aku mencintaimu... sangat."Pipi Naruto tampak merona saat melihat temannya, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang bersiul melihat Naruto yang asyik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hajar, Naruto!" Kiba menyemangatinya. Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan ia pun terus bercakap-cakap dengan kekasihnya sampai tak sadar bahwa bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah dimulai tak terdengar olehnya.

"Ehm!" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar deheman itu, itu deheman dosennya Iruka yang mengajarkan tentang psikologi, karena itu jurusan yang ia ambil. "Naruto Uzumaki... menelfon di saat bel berbunyi. Ponselmu saya ambil," Iruka pun mengulurkan tangannya menunggu Naruto memberikan ponselnya.

"Ano... m-maafkan aku, Iruka-sensei. Lain kali takkan ku ulangi, kumohon jangan ambil ponselku." Pinta Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung mematikan telepon yang masih tersambung karena mengerti akan keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Sudah lebih 3 kali kau melakukan ini, tak ada kata ampun." Iruka langsung menarik ponsel Naruto. Dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi atau dihukum. Naruto pun duduk dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, buka buku halaman 57, kita akan membahas masalah yang ada di halaman itu."

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Kau sih Naruto, kan kau jadi tidak bisa komunikasi dengan Sakura." Ujar Kiba dan itu malah membuat Naruto makin kesal.

"Ah! Kau ini, bukannya menyemangatiku malah membuatku semakin memburuk." Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan menopang keningnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, Shikamaru tidur terus sih. Jadinya tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tenang dengan kata-katanya." Ujar Kiba tampak polos.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung Kiba,"Oh ya? Kalian masih mau tinggal disini? Aku mau pulang sekalian minta ponselku pada Iruka-sensei."

"Kau duluan saja, Naruto. Aku masih maumau melakukan sesuatu disini." Kiba nyengir lebar dan tampak giginya yang memiliki taring besar itu.

"Baiklah, aku duluan... selamat tinggal!" Naruto pun melangkah pergi dari kantin, dimana ia dan temannya berkumpul. Dia berjalan ke arah gerbang dan mengambil sepeda yang ia letak dibawah pohon agar tak bertemu dengan mobil dan kembali memarahinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan baru saja ia melihatmelihat luas isi rumahnya, ia telah melihat ibunya yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Naru-chan!" Sambut Kushina dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, ia langsung disuguhi makanan yang enak oleh Ibunya. Ada mie ramen, takoyaki, sushi dan makanan Jepang lainnya. "Nah, silahkan makan, Naru-chan."

"Aaa, Ibu, ini terlalu berlebihan tapi terima kasih. Aku ingin mandi dulu, Ibu. Lebih baik di tutup dulu sekalian menunggu Ayah pulang agar kita dapat makan bersama." Ujar Naruto. Dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto merebahkan diri ke kasur karena merasa frustasi. Ia tak dapat mengambil ponselnya yang disita oleh Iruka, dosennya. Ia khawatir bagaimana jika pesannya di baca oleh pria itu? Jangan sampai deh, pikir Naruto.

Dia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk untuk membersihka diri dari keringat dan debu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto teringat akan sosok Sasuke, sahabatnya dari Sekolah Dasar. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, mobil Sasuke meledak dan pria itu masih di dalam mobil. Perasaan bersalah kembali mengarungi hati Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Gumamnya.

"Narutoo! Cepatlah turun, ayo makan bersama!" Teriak Kushina yang berada di lantai satu.

"Iya, Ibu! Aku akan segera datang!" Sahut Naruto yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Dia sedikit menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang menangis. Dia memang menangis sekarang, matanya memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto... bagaimana kampusmu? Berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Minato, Ayah dari Naruto. Mereka kini tengah makan bersama.

"Baik-baik saja, Ayah." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia memakan makanannya dengan pelan, tidak lahap seperti biasa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau yakin ingin menjadi Psikolog?" Tanya Minato lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan,'Sebenarnya menjadi Psikolog tidak pernah ada dipikiranku. Aku ingin menjadi ahli mesin hanya saja semua yang terjadi mengubah pikiranku.' Batin Naruto.

"Ibu... 2 hari lagi aku akan membawa pacarku ke rumah." Ujar Naruto.

"Hee? Calon menantu, ya? Pasti ada maksud kau mengatakan ini...~" goda Kushina.

Pipi Naruto merona, senyuman malu terlukis di bibir Naruto,"Ah... Ibu~" Naruto merasakan wajahnya sangat panas sekarang.

Kushina merasa sangat gemas akan anaknya yang malu-malu itu, dia mencubit pipi Naruto dan menarik-nariknya.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau sudah melupakan kejadian dulu?" Tanya Minato.

Wajah Naruto yang tadi berseri-seri kini kembali menjadi datar dan suram, tanpa pamit ia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kushina, namun anaknya tak menyahut. Wanita berambut merah itu pun menatap tajam suaminya yang ini hana menggaruk-garuk pipinya khawatir.

"A-Aku hanya bertanya tidak lebih, kok." Ujar Minato.

Kushina memalingkan wajah dan pergi mengejar anaknya ke kamar. Minato pun ikut-ikutan ke kamar anaknya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Pagi hari di kampus, Naruto datang dengan wajah yang sangat suram lebih suram dari biasanya. Kiba dan Shikamaru semakin was-was melihat pria berambut pirang itu, hal yang mereka takutkan adalah dia membawa benda tajam ke sekolah dan menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya dengan alat itu. Apa dia tidak takut kalau dirinya terluka?.

"Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru pun berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di meja belakang. Pria yang dia panggil tidak menyahut, Shikamaru pun menghela nafas dan mengambil benda tajam di tangan Naruto dengan paksa,"aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang terkena depresi. Tapi kalau begini terus kau sama dengan membunuh dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam dan memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit karena secara bersamaan bayangan mobil Sasuke meledak terus bermain di pikirannya. Dia ingin menangis lagi namun air matanya tak kunjung jatuh. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah tegas Shikamaru,"Terima kasih, teman. Aku akan memikirkan ucapanmu itu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Shikamaru membalikkan badan, memperhatikan sahabatnya itu meninggalkan kelas. Dia kembali menghela nafas dan kembali ke kursinya yang berada di samping Kiba. Kiba menyenggol pelan bahu Shikamaru dan pria berambut di kuncir itu hanya mengangguk pelan, maksud dari anggukannya adalah bahwa Naruto mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri melihat pemandangan kampusnya dari atas atap. Dia melihat begitu banyak kendaraan yang terparkir. Dia hanya menatap kosong semua kendaraan itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha berolahraga kecil.  
"Baiklah... untuk sementara lupakan tentang itu. Lebih baik aku membayangkan dimana aku akan membawa Sakura ke rumah lalu disambut baik oleh Ayah dan Ibu. Terus, kami makan bersama. Ibu merasa bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura dan sangat ingin kami menikah. Aku pun akan segera melamar Sakura dan membuat anak dengannya. Hahaha," Naruto tertawa sekeras mungkin,"mengkhayal sungguh mudah tapi aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Naruto kembali murung.

Di atas atap, Naruto merasa sangat bosan. Ia tak memegang ponsel karena disita oleh Iruka dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang. Kemarin ia sudah merujuk dosennya itu agar mengembalikan ponselnya dengan segera. Tetapi pria itu malah menyuruhnya pulang dengan bentakan yang keras. Padahal tidak biasanya pria itu marah-marah seperti itu dengannya.  
"Hm... kira-kira... Sakura-_chan, _lagi apa ya?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

_TRAAK_!

Sakura melempar ponselnya dengan keras ke dinding karena kesal dengan kekasihnya yang ditelfon tidak diangkat, di sms tidak dibalas. Dia pun mengambil lagi ponselnya yang kini sudah mati, baterainya terlempar sedikit jauh. Sakura pun mengambil bagian dari ponselnya itu dan mengarahkan bibirnya kearah Ponsel.  
"NARUTO! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGHAJARMU JIKA BERTEMU NANTI! LIHAT SAJAA!" teriaknya kesal.

Sakura harus bersyukur bahwa orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadinya ia tidak akan disahuti oleh Ibunya yang akan berkata,'_SAKURA! Kau itu anak perempuan! Jangan teriak keras-keras, malu sama tetangga!_'. Yap! Sakura sangat menghafal dialog itu tapi rasa kesalnya tidak bisa terbendungi.  
"Lihat saja... lihat saja..." mata Sakura berapi-api sambil meremas geram ponselnya itu.

**TBC **

* * *

Minna~! Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca ya. Maaf saya lama gak keliatan karena baru aja ingat password akun ini. Maaf ya saya juga update fanfic baru sedangkan fanfic lain belum di rilis, hihihi. Abis documentnya udah ilang, jadi saya pikir update aja dulu fanfic ini. :)  
Btw, saya mau nanya, Genre Tragedy cocok tidak untuk fanfic ini? Mohon sarannya.

Buat Readers, yang baca fanfic One Killer Of A Maid, That Girl, Crazy! atau Pervert Girl. Saya akan lanjutkan kok. Tunggu aja ya :D

RnR, please? :D


End file.
